


Колькина сверхглубокая (разговор вахтовиков)

by steinvor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Humor, Kola Superdeep Borehole, M/M, Other, negative feedback, Кольская сверхглубокая скважина, нецензурная лексика, отсутствующая обратная связь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: диалог вахтовиков/газовиков, построенный на отрицательной/отсутствующей обратной связи





	Колькина сверхглубокая (разговор вахтовиков)

**Author's Note:**

> писалось для ЗФБ, но не подошло

\- Слыхал?  
\- ...на Колькином полужопии…  
\- пробурили еще одну сверхглубокую скважину… Говорят, что искали нефть…  
\- … а оттуда поток дерьма  
\- и потусторонние голоса…  
\- ... спрашиваю «Кто последний?», ответили «просили больше не занимать»…  
\- сразу понаехала куча ученых, стали изучать  
\- ... Ну я и прикинулся шлангом, будто ничего не слышал…После траха звездочки в глазах, как бы «салют и небо в алмазах»  
\- Потом не хватило финансирования, короче, «жопа»  
\- …но в женскую пиздюлечку, конечно, приятней

PS: в процессе ебли ни один Коля не пострадал


End file.
